


Love season

by shadowkey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Falling In Love, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Love season

"Ricomincia la stagione degli amori, vi prego che nessuno mandi delle stupide lettere come ogni anni che sembra di stare nello stomaco di Cupido da quanto è pieno di dolcezza più che in una scuola" commentò Tony fingendosi il classico cinico, non voleva che nessuno scoprisse che in realtà lui adorava i gesti romantici e le lettere d'amore infatti ne aveva scritta una mano, sigillata con ceralacca e messa nell'armadietto del ragazzo che gli interessava, Steve Rogers. Quella mattina arrivò estremamente presto a scuola per quel motivo per non essere visto da nessuno, nessuno sapeva nulla di questa sua cotta come nessuno lo aveva mai visto scrivere a meno quindi sarebbe stato difficile capire che la calligrafia era la sua.  
Quella mattina Rogers aprì l'armadietto e trovò la dolcissima lettera del suo ammiratore segreto, la aprì e la lesse in questa lui gli confessava tutti i suoi sentimenti e ciò che avrebbe fatto per renderlo felice, il ragazzo si accorse che quella lettera era stata scritta da un maschio ma non sapeva ancora chi potesse essere, di sicuro non era nessuno dei suoi compagni della squadra di basket, anzi quello lo avrebbero fatto probabilmente fuori se avessero saputo che era gay. Steve nascose la lettera dentro il libro di storia e per tutta la giornata continuò a guardarsi intorno per capire chi potesse essere il suo spasimante.  
Aveva fatto anche cose alquanto strane come mettersi a controllare quaderni delle persone giusto per vedere se avesse trovato la corrispondenza con quella scrittura così precisa e dolce da non corrispondere con quella di nessuno, il dubbio lo attanagliava tanto da non riuscire neanche a prestare attenzione alle lezioni del giorno e beccandosi una punizione anche per quel motivo.  
Alla fine delle lezioni mentre andava verso l'aula della punizione, e incontrò per il corridoio la sua migliore amica che era sommersa da lettere d'amore e portava un mega orsacchiotto con una mascherina addosso"Ehi, potresti darmi una mano Stevie, l'anno prossimo credo mi porterò un carrello di questi tempi me ne mandano a miliardi" disse Nat "E poi quest'anno il tuo amico è impazzito e mi ha regalato questo mega peluche" continuò la ragazza "Forse tu e quell'idiota cinico di Stark siete gli unici che non mi mandano delle lettere o dei regali".  
A Steve venne in mente uno strano pensiero allora mostrò la lettera a Natasha, di lei poteva fidarsi "Hai mai visto questa scrittura?" chiese alla rossa "No, mai vista, allora siete in tre a non mandarmi lettere, ma forse perchè è più interessato a te questo ragazzo" disse per poi fuggire a casa.  
Steve andò nell'aula della punizione e lì ci trovò anche Tony che stava scrivendo sul suo quaderno "Cosa ci fai qui Rogers, non sei il ragazzo perfetto che non può essere messo in punizione?" chiese al biondo che stava sbirciando la scrittura nel quaderno "A quanto pare posso essere messo in punizione invece" gli rispose "Una lettera d'amore misteriosa mi ha fatto deconcentrare parecchio" gli disse e poi continuò a guardare il quaderno e glielo prese mentre Tony cercava di nascondere l'imbarazzo.  
"Allora sei stato tu, il piccolo Stark cuore di ghiaccio a mandarmi la lettera d'amore?", Stark era imbarazzato e cercava di non guardare mai Steve negli occhi "Se devi colpirmi fallo subito e ti prego non dirlo a nessun altro" disse al ragazzo dagli occhi blu. Steve lo guardò a sua volta sorrise e gli diede un bacino "Non voglio colpirti e sono contento che tu abbia dei sentimenti e che siano per me"


End file.
